


Заложник

by Hrenougolnik, Lora316



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316
Summary: Сцена в лифте, как оно могло бы быть.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 99





	Заложник

Во что Джек точно не верил, так это в то, что Роджерс взял заложника. За два года бок о бок на боевых операциях человека все-таки узнаешь. Особенно его грешки и страстишки. И сколько бы Пирс ни брызгал слюной и ни тыкал пальцем в монитор, Джек не верил, и все!

Он сидел в аппаратной, в который раз пересматривая запись.

Капитан вошел в лифт, застыл, как всегда, спиной к двери, уставившись в стекло. Не человек – памятник. А вот и бойцы С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а – морды кирпичом, бровки домиком, – совсем не подозрительные, ага. Только Брок предсказуемо обласкал взглядом капитанскую задницу. Роджерс обернулся на приветствие, сурово свел брови. То, что он просчитал их на раз, и идиоту понятно, вон как нос задрал. Смотреть, как он их укатал, можно было бесконечно. Пара неуловимых движений – и бойцы сложены аккуратной кучкой. И все на Джека.

Джек усмехнулся, потирая до сих пор ноющие ребра.

А вот и кульминация: «Ничего личного!» А в глазах такая тоска. Никто бы и не заметил, но Джек-то Брока сто лет знал. Так он ему и поверил. Удара шокером Кэп, видимо, не ожидал: удивление на морде вполне искреннее. Кэп с Броком лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза. Губы Брока двигались, но слов не слышно. Роджерс улыбнулся.

Джек щелкнул клавишей, останавливая кадр.

На лице у Роджерса то самое выражение, с каким он фигачил своим щитом очередных террористов, когда был полностью уверен, что все правильно, все как положено. Капитан любил, когда правильно. Снова запустив запись, Джек не без удовольствия смотрел, как все еще улыбающийся Роджерс со всей дури долбанул своей бронебойной башкой Брока в лоб, взвалил разом осевшую тушку на плечо и героически вышел в стекло. И насрать, что на тот момент был всего лишь второй этаж, зато героически.

Джек улыбнулся уголком губ, надеясь, что Пирс не будет пересматривать запись уж очень внимательно и не заметит, как перед своим пафосным выходом Кэп прикрыл пятую точку висящего на плече Брока щитом, предварительно скользнув по ней широкой лапищей. Самое ценное спасал.

Джек не верил в заложника, но он видел, как Роджерс ест мороженое. Кэп весь кафетерий тогда мог запросто перевербовать в любую веру. Да хоть в «Свидетелей драного суслика»! Глядя на грешный розовый рот, перемазанный белыми молочными потеками, на выражение полного блаженства на красивой роже, Джек и сам записался бы в адепты. Так что заложник – не заложник, но шел второй день вербовки, и у Брока просто не было шансов.

Джек выключил компьютер, лениво потягиваясь. Пирс, появившийся на пороге под внезапное завывание сирены, даже удивления не вызвал.

– Двое неизвестных в масках украли Зимнего Солдата, – то ли проинформировал, то ли пожаловался он. – Группу захвата – на выезд! – даже рявкнул как-то потерянно, без огонька.

Джек кивнул и отправился по коридору в совершенно противоположную сторону. Когда трое неизвестных начнут громить базы ГИДРЫ, он с ребятами должен быть далеко.


End file.
